Formidable Duo
by Ashley Silver
Summary: So I know this is slightly late but here it is, a Valentine's day fic about the both of them. Though it is still ongoing, it won't be very long. Anyways, R&R and don't say anything if you don't like it. Criticisms and suggestions are welcomed. Remember that if I don't get enough reviews, I won't publish the next chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know me and how I really randomly come up with these stories. But this time, credits go to someone who actually gave me the idea to write on a couple's event. He actually said he wanted to write his own version and we were supposed to compare it. Well, here is my version anyway. And I added a Valentine's Day, or belated Valentine's Day twist into it. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. This is how I thought it should be. Don't say anything if you don't like it but review if you do. I don't mind you giving me more ideas actually. Thanks**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello everyone and welcome to this year's special Valentine's Day event!"

The crowd went wild at the emcee's words in the stadium. The place was huge enough to hold tens of thousands of people and the stadium was entirely packed. The emcee was at the stage with Doctor O and they were both dressed up for the occasion. Doctor O had red hearts all over his plain white robe while the emcee wore his usual brown coat with a red rose sticking out of the breast pocket. The back of the coat had a huge red heart which says "Happy Valentine's Day" in cursive writing.

"Today we have a whole lineup of activities for the contestants as well as fabulous prizes to be won! Am I right, Doctor O?" The emcee could be seen from the huge screen behind the stage.

"Yes, my friend. We have three of the Cardfighting couples' finalists out of the many contestants and they are going to compete for the grand prize. Only the winning pair gets to leave with something so expect some catfights to break out amongst them. Oh I feel so excited. Doki doki desu!" Doctor O responded.

"How did this happen? I thought it was supposed to be a Cardfight tournament. Now it turned into some Valentine's Day gimmick." A purple haired girl said as she crossed her arms.

Tokura Misaki looked peeved at the duo on the stage. She even went as far as to invite Kai Toshiki to be her partner. He was standing next to her, looking as bored as he usually does. She could tell that he was as annoyed as she is even though he wasn't talking much. She sighed and hoped beyond all hope that he wouldn't be mad at her for dragging him into this.

A few weeks ago when she heard of this event, she thought it was stupid. A Couples' Cardfight event was where she drew the line, or so she thought. But somehow, she was intrigued by the mystery prize and a part of her wanted to be thought of as a couple with someone. She never had a boyfriend before and this gave her a little bit of hope that she might feel like she is dating. Her thoughts were never manifested because she didn't want people to think that she was just a typical girl deep down inside.

Days started passing by and it turned to weeks in the blink of an eye. She was still waiting for the right guy to invite her to this event. She started to worry about how she wasn't ever going to be good enough for anyone since no one asked her about this. One day, however, she happened to bump into someone unexpected on the way back from school.

"_I guess I should start looking for a partner if I really were to join this event… But who should I ask?" _She kept wondering to herself as she walked by the path near the river bank. In her daze, she bumped into someone and they both fell onto the ground simultaneously.

"Ouch!" Misaki said as she held her aching butt. She looked to see who she bumped into and was surprised to find Kai Toshiki in a pained expression as he held onto his butt as well.

"I'm sorry! I was too lost in thought to see you." She said.

"It's ok. I should have noticed you as well." He replied. They both got up and brushed the dirt off their school uniforms before she came up with a crazy idea. It seems so farfetched that even she didn't think it would work.

"Um, do you have a minute?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you heard of the Couples' Cardfighting event coming up soon..."

"Yes, I heard of it. But I don't have anyone to be my partner, since it is stated that there must be a male and a female to form a team." He responded.

"Yeah, you see, about that…" She started.

"Yes?"

"Why don't _we_ partner up just for this? You just want to fight more players while I want the mystery prize…"

Kai gave her a raised eyebrow. It was as if she could see the gears in his head spinning and turning as he analyzed this proposal. He was piqued, she could tell. Otherwise he would have just said 'no' by now and left her feeling like a fool for even coming up with this idea. Yet again, she knew this idea was farfetched.

"Alright, I'm in." He said.

"Really?" She was surprised. She just wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, really. Only because it's you who asked."

"What do you mean?" She was puzzled. He merely kept quiet and walked away, leaving her confused and unhappy.

"How rude can you get?" She mumbled under her breath as she watched him walk away.

The event was held on February the 13th and a total of 30 couples were in the event. The event consists of five rounds but only the first round was where the real Cardfighting was done. The 30 couples were split into three blocks and had to battle it out with each other in tag fight style, with those from the same block. The winners of the blocks would be the finalists for the other rounds.

It was a piece of cake for both Kai and Misaki. For some reason, it was as if they could read each other's minds especially when they needed it the most. The other person would know when to help their partner guard at the most precise timing and this made them win in their own block easily.

"I did not expect to see the both of you here." A male suddenly said from behind them. They turned to see Koutei and Yuri, making their way towards them.

"It's not what you think. This is strictly business matters. I wouldn't say that it's the same for the both of you, right?" Misaki denied.

"We wanted to get the mystery prize. Since no family members are allowed to participate together, I am stuck with him." Yuri said as she elbowed Koutei in the stomach.

"Yuri, that hurts. Please stop that." Koutei said.

"Somehow I'm not surprised…" Misaki said with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Yuri asked. The two guys had wandered off a little further to talk amongst themselves by now.

"You don't see it yet, do you? It's kind of obvious that he likes you. I mean, he flew all the way from Singapore just to join this event with you. I thought that you would have notice that by now." Misaki said, really bluntly.

"Hey! Don't go making things up. He's just here because I told him to come. You don't have the right to say this when you don't even realize how you and Kai are meant to be together." Yuri retorted.

"W-Wait! I told you that this is strictly business! Don't go making things up as well!" Misaki turned slightly red in the face.

She kept thinking that this is a business matter. It was a win-win scenario, both for Kai and her. They both get what they want. But somehow a small part of her couldn't help feeling that Yuri has a certain point. She has been wondering that ever since the tag fights just now. She wondered how they both know when the right time to tag guard was.

"Ha! You don't have to waste your time talking to this girl now. She will never realize these things anyway." Another female voice said.

Misaki knew that the voice belonged to someone she couldn't stand at all and her suspicions were confirmed when she turned around and saw Asaka walking towards them. Ren has already found his way to the group of guys and he was talking very animatedly about something but they couldn't figure out what it was.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yuri asked.

"Ren-sama and I won in our block of course. Isn't that obvious? And unlike the both of you, we are not afraid to show how we really feel." Asaka responded in a very smug manner. Before any one of the girls could retort the emcee has started to speak.

"Everyone please give a big round of applause for the three couples who will be competing for the mystery prize! The first couple is Suzugamori Ren and Narumi Asaka! The second pair is Mitsusada Kenji and Usui Yuri! And finally, the third couple is Kai Toshiki and Tokura Misaki!"

The crowd went wild again for the couples who made their way up to the stage. Ren and Asaka were holding hands and it fueled the crowd of their supporters with so much energy to cheer for them. They waved at everyone as they went onto the stage. The other two couples, however, merely wanted to get this over with.

"These three couples have shown tremendous skills in the tag fighting round and they all managed to defeat every other couple in their block. I wonder if it is due to the fact they understand each other so well. Oh, my heart is going doki doki for them!" Doctor O said with a twirl around the stage.

"Oh yes! I believe that this is what they mean when they say "Love is powerful". It's so powerful that they can tell when the other person needs something! But let's see how well they would do in the upcoming rounds! So, Doctor O, would you kindly tell everyone what the second round will be?"

"Of course I would! Drum roll please!"

Doctor O pointed to the giant screen on the stage and everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the announcement of the second round's topic to the sound of the drum roll. The screen started showing a huge wheel and the wheels contained all sorts of activities for the second round in different colors. The activities started flashing at random and it finally landed on one. The crowd started cheering again.

"Alright, so the next round will be three-legged racing!" Doctor O, gesturing the screen.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: I know it is kinda sudden to actually end it here but I like to keep my readers on the edge. (^.^)V *Insert troll face*. Oh, and also, I decided not to write any cardfight scenes in here. As you can see from this chapter. It's merely because I feel lazy to come up with the tag fight scenes. I have yet to update my original fic yet but it is on the way so those who read it, please be patient. Hope you enjoyed this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No way…" Misaki said really quietly regarding three-legged race. The couples have all regrouped with their respective partners by now.

She didn't think she would have to be attached to Kai Toshiki and have to run in sync with each other. She glanced over at him, who looked as bored as he always does with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. She didn't know what he was thinking but honestly hoped that they wouldn't make a fool out of themselves in this race by falling face first at the starting line.

"Before we explain the rules for the second round, from here on out, there will be no more elimination. The couples would have to try their best to win each round. Once they win, they would get one point. Since these three couples have already won in the first round, they automatically get one point each! The couple with the highest amount of points wins the mystery prize!" Doctor O continued.

"Aha! The rules of this round are fairly simple. First off, the couples would have to have one of their legs tied to each other. Then, they have to make it all the way to the end of the track where they have to get a mystery bag. The couples would then have to carry the said bag back to the starting line. The couple that makes it back to the starting line first without dropping the bag will win!" The emcee explained.

"This is terrible. I can't do this." She complained to herself, hoping her partner couldn't hear her.

"It's not that bad. I'm confident we can win this." Kai responded, with his eyes still closed.

"Now, will all the couples please step onto the race track and get ready for the second round." Doctor O said.

"I don't think I can do this…" Misaki started to panic as both Kai and her made their way to the race track.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just try our best. You can lean on me if you are about to fall. I'll catch you." He said. Her face started to turn a little scarlet but she nodded anyway.

"Girls, please come this way to change into more suitable clothing. Boys, will be in the other changing tent."

One of the female workers on the field showed the girls to the female changing tent while a male worker did the same for the boys. After five minutes, all the finalists were dressed in a white shirt and track suit pants. The couples wore matching colored pants. Kai and Misaki wore red pants; Ren and Asaka wore purple; while Koutei and Yuri wore yellow. Workers started to lead the couples to the starting line and they could see three black bags at the end of the race track.

Even though it was quite awkward for Kai and Misaki to be keeping as still as possible while the workers tied their legs together, it was even worse when they had to wrap their arms around each other. She could feel her heart beating fast and she hoped that it was just nerves on this round. She felt her chest tighten when he held onto her because she almost fell over while fidgeting around. She could also feel her cheeks getting really hot and hoped he couldn't see from where he stood.

"I guess we have to come up with a strategy." She said, trying to take her mind of how she really felt at that moment.

"I guess when the race starts, we move with our free legs on the count of one. When we count to two we move the conjoined legs. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She responded. She glanced up at him and saw him give her a small smile as a form of encouragement.

"Ok, are you all ready? On your marks…" All the couples stood at attention.

"Get set…"

The gun fired and they were off. Everyone got off at a good start. The couple in the lead was Koutei and Yuri. Not far behind were Kai and Misaki while Ren and Asaka were catching up as fast as they could. The Koutei pair managed to reach their bag first but the Ren pair somehow caught up by grabbing their bag from an arm's length away.

Once Kai and Misaki secured their bag, they caught up to the other two couples in a few strides. It didn't take them long because somehow their movements were in sync with each other by now. They were neck and neck with the Koutei pair and even though they didn't talk, somehow they knew what they other person was thinking.

When they were nearing the finish line, Misaki looked at Kai and he nodded. That was when they both leapt all the way to the finish line in one jump, leaving the other two couples with their mouth agape. They landed on their conjoined feet and even though Misaki was about to fall, Kai tighten his grip on her and they barely balance themselves while the sound of the crowd cheering somehow returned.

"Oh my! What a twist that was! The Kai and Tokura pair managed to pull through with a win just in the nick of time!" The emcee announced.

"Their movements have even synchronized so well that they got to leap in the air. The way he held on to her shows how much they trust and love each other. My heart feels so… so… doki doki desu!" Doctor O commented.

"We barely made that one, didn't we?" Kai said.

"You saved the day. Why did you catch me anyway? You could have just let me fall…" Misaki asked.

"I told you before; I'll catch you if you fall. Or have you forgotten that?"

She gave him a sharp glare but it didn't last long. She felt like she just couldn't look at him. She just began to realize how his arm was still wrapped around her. She pushed his arm away and bent down to undo the ribbon tying their legs together. After which he looked kind of relieved as well.

"_Honestly, I don't understand what Yuri meant. How could I ever possibly be with someone like him? I don't even think I can make it through today with him."_ Misaki thought to herself with a frown.

"Alright! Now that the couples have… Um… Untangled themselves from each other, we are going to announce what the third round is supposed to be!" The emcee started.

"Oh, but not before we show the scores! Now then, the Kai and Tokura pairing have just won the second round, they get one point! This means they have a total of two points and are currently in the lead! Well done!" Doctor O said with while clapping excitedly.

"Yes yes! Well done to them! But to the other two couples, do not fret! There are plenty of chances to catch up with the upcoming rounds! So try your best!" The emcee encouraged and the crowd screamed in excitement.

"We are rooting for all of you! So now, what do you think the third round is going to be?" Doctor O asked the emcee.

"Oh, I'm not sure… But I think it has something to do with the bags they were all instructed to retrieve in the previous round." The emcee said.

"Aha! Now, would all the contestants please take a look at the black bag you retrieved moments ago." Doctor O said with a huge smile on his face.

One by one, the couples opened their bag and found all sorts of ingredients in the small bag. It ranged from butter to chocolate and even strawberries which are all packed in containers for convenience. But there was a small container which was right at the bottom of the bag and it was entirely black. It was sealed up with black wrapping paper and no one could tell what it was. There was also a piece of photograph inside which were obviously deserts. All three couples got different photographs of different deserts.

"That's right! That's because the third round is… Couple's Bakeoff Challenge!" Doctor O gestured at the giant screen, now flashing the name of the third round.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Alright guys. Here is chapter 2. Now then, I hope you enjoyed it so far and I wouldn't know because there are only a handful of people who reviewed the first chapter. I managed to finish both chapters 2 and 3 but I am only going to post up chapter 3 if I get a satisfactory amount of reviews. Probably around 10 to 15 reviews for chapter 2 or I won't post up chapter 3. So please enjoy this cliff :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright! Thanks for your reviews so far. Glad to know you like this story. I am happy that I have readers like you all! So please keep reviewing this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh! Would you please explain how this round works, Doctor?" The emcee asked Doctor O regarding this new round.

"Sure! The couples are all given ingredients which are inside the black bag they got earlier."

"Ah… So these ingredients, what are they supposed to make?" The emcee asked.

"Good question, my friend. The couples must use all the ingredients provided to make a replica of the dessert in the photograph they got from the bag along with the ingredients and nothing more! They are not allowed to ask for extra ingredients of any sort at all and they have to use all the ingredients provided. There is also another catch! There is a container wrapped in black which can't be opened until the time limit starts. Inside this container is a special rule they have to follow in making the dessert. They are given 90 minutes to complete everything and present their baked dishes to the judges."

"Who are the judges, you ask? Well, they are none other than our beautiful idols, the Ultra Rare!" The emcee pointed to the side of the stage where the three idols came walking in with huge smiles on their faces. The crowd was cheering louder than before.

"So ladies, you are the judges for this round. Do you all have a sweet tooth?" The emcee asked the idols.

"Yes, we love sweets and we are hoping that the couples would actually satisfy our sweet tooth." Suiko said.

"Alright! So we have the workstations and equipment set up for the couples. Now all that is left is for the couples to get ready and for the Bakeoff to finally start! Are you all excited for this round?" The emcee asked the crowd who all screamed at the top of their lungs.

"That's great! Since this round would be tough on everyone, we wish all the couples good luck!" Doctor O said, flashing everyone his signature letter 'O' which he uses the both index fingers and thumbs to make.

The couples were all getting ready. Misaki took out the ingredients and felt the realization hit her. She has never baked before. She doesn't even know how to work the oven they have provided her. She was starting to panic again. She looked over at Kai who was looking at the ingredients they have with furrowed eyebrows. She remembers how he can cook and hopes beyond all hope that he could bake too.

"Hey, do you know how to bake?" She finally asked him.

"I never had a need to. I usually go out for desserts and even so, I still hardly do it. I don't have much of a sweet tooth." He replied. She felt despair now but she wasn't about to give up now.

"I've never baked before either, but let's just try our best. Are you up for it?" She said.

"Might as well try to win it since we are already at it." He smiled at her sincerely.

Her heart skipped a beat all of a sudden. She didn't understand how a simple action like that was making her act like one of the usual teenage girls who just saw their crush smile at them. She pretended to look at the photograph which they got. It was a simple picture of a few slices of brownies.

"I think we should have no problem baking these brownies. I remember a recipe from a cookbook I read a while ago. I just don't know how they would taste." She expressed her worry, showing him the picture of the dessert.

"We'll just make it according to what you remember then. We need to work together in this." He replied.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's do this!" Misaki said with determination in her eyes. Kai nodded and tossed her a red apron from the work station before putting on his own.

She threw on the apron and tied up her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. When she was done, she looked around at the other couples at their own work station. Ren was staring hard at the photograph in his purple apron and Asaka offered him a bottle of water which he gladly accepted. Yuri and Koutei were both checking on the ingredients and talking out a strategy. They were both in their yellow aprons. She could tell that everyone was trying their best.

"Now, are the lovely couples all ready for round three? Countdown from 90 minutes starts right now!" The emcee said and there was a loud buzzing noise which symbolizes the beginning of the round. Just as the couples wanted to start on their desserts, Doctor O's voice started booming again.

"May I remind the contestants to open the wrapped container right now!" He said, five minutes after the Bakeoff started and Kai took the liberty of opening theirs since he was right next to it.

"Oh, I wonder what this mystery is?" The emcee asked in excitement.

The wrapping wasn't hard to tear apart and inside was a regular container just like the ones used to store the ingredients provided. He opened the lid and found a small piece of bright pink card with red hearts at the border of it. There was something written on it and Misaki couldn't see it from the angle she was standing but she could tell that he looked surprised.

"The cards they have received all contains a certain rule which they must follow throughout this round." Doctor O said.

"I see! So what are the rules they must follow?" The emcee asked again, curiously this time.

"Aha! You shall see soon enough. For now, only the couples will know what they need to do. Oh, Doki doki desu!" Doctor O replied.

"What do we have to do?" Misaki asked.

Kai did not respond. He kept the card inside his apron pocket and pretended to not hear her. He then started to take the ingredients and measured them for the brownies. This action annoyed her beyond her wits. She thought he really didn't hear her and decided to ask the same question again.

"What do we have to do, Kai?" She asked again. This time, she was loud and clear so he couldn't pretend he didn't hear her. But before he could respond, there was a buzzer noise.

"The buzzer means that they have to do what the card tells them to do. There are intervals but the instructions are written on the cards. So let's see, what will the couples' special rules be?" Doctor O explained.

"Kai, what do we have to do? Tell me right now!" She asked again.

He turned towards her and in a flash; he turned towards her and planted his lips on her cheek…

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What do you think of this chapter now? LOL. My bad for all the cliffs and what not. And I know you guys think that Kai and Misaki would win the bakeoff for some reason, but Kai doesn't bake… Also, remember to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"OH! Kai Toshiki has all of a sudden given his partner, Tokura Misaki, a kiss on her cheek!" The emcee said excitedly. The crowd went wild with awe and applause.

"Oh yes! I love this event so much! It makes my heart go Doki Doki desu!" Doctor O responded.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Misaki exclaimed with an extremely red face.

"It was in the card. It's not a big deal." Kai said. He looked away from her and she could sense he seems to be hiding something.

"That's impossible… Let me see the card!" She demanded.

"Everyone is doing the same. Look around."

True enough, when she looked around, she saw Koutei and Ren each giving their partners, Yuri and Asaka, what appears to be really embarrassing actions for her. Ren and Asaka were giving each other Eskimo kisses without any problems while Koutei was spooning a scarlet faced Yuri. Misaki couldn't argue anymore and decided that she couldn't stand the other couples' display of affection. Therefore, without another word, she got back to the ingredients on the table.

After a little while, it seems like everyone went back to their task at hand. But with her mind still in shambles, Misaki tried her best to measure the ingredients needed. It was tough, especially since her thoughts of the kiss kept overpowering the recipe she needed to recall then. It was a good thing she wrote what she could down onto the back of the photograph so Kai could actually work on it.

"Hey, could you pass me the sugar?" He asked her. She was still in a trance and was staring blankly at the eggs which were still in the tray.

"Tokura, I need sugar." He repeated. This time, she heard him. But her face immediately flushed a bright red as she thought the innuendo behind that sentence.

"Huh?" She stammered.

"Sugar, you know the container to your left?" He clarified.

"Oh, yes. The sugar in the container. Here you go." She handed it over to him, still avoiding his gaze.

She never felt more like an idiot for over thinking things especially now when she really needed to focus. She glanced up at the timer and realized that 15 minutes have gone by with her doing nothing more than staring at eggs. She looked at Kai, who was much more productive, measuring the ingredients and mixing what he could as he followed the instructions she had written down previously.

"_I got to stay calm. This is ridiculous. It was just a kiss on the cheek. No need to be so flustered over it."_ She told herself.

She shook her head one last time to get those thoughts out of her head. Gathering the motivation she needed, she got back to work on the brownies they were supposed to make. Time flew by quickly when they were working. After mixing everything together, they poured it into the mold and put it in the oven. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she sighed in relief. Now all that was left to do was to wait for the brownies to bake.

Misaki avoided all eye contact with Kai after the incident at the start of this round. She would have loved more than anything to just forget about it and move on with her life. That was easier said than done, of course. Throughout the process of mixing the ingredients, she accidentally caught him looking at her a few times. She pretended like it was no big deal and went on with her work, but her stomach had other ideas; performing acts like releasing butterflies.

Now they were both cleaning up at the sink provided by the station, washing up the bowls and containers used when they were baking. All that could be heard was the murmur of the crowd that was anxiously waiting for the products of the teams' efforts. From the looks of it, Ren and Asaka had to bake cupcakes while Koutei and Yuri were working on cookies. She couldn't see what kind of cupcakes or cookies the other teams were making but they looked happy working together.

Misaki, still looking around at the other teams and working with her hands to clean up, was deep in thought. She got lost trying to calculate and estimate the probability of winning this round. She reached around for the sponge at the same time as Kai. She snapped back into reality when she felt the warmth of his hand immediately turned her attention to her hand.

The part where they touched sent shivers all the way to her spine. It took a while for her to suppress the shudder so he doesn't see. She looked towards him and saw him gazing at her with his bright green eyes. Though he looked surprised, he held his gaze and stared right into her sapphire blue eyes. Time seem to have malfunctioned at the point when they started to touch as it felt like a really long time. She saw reluctance in his eyes as he pulled his hand away before turning his attention to the oven to their left.

"I'll check on the brownies to see if they are cooked." He said.

"_Why didn't I pull away before he did? I bet I must look like an idiot…"_ She thought with a small frown on her face. Kai took out the brownies from the oven since it was ready. Now, all that was left was to cool it down a little before serving. There was about 30 minutes left on the timer.

"Now, with only 30 minutes left on the timer, the pairs should be doing some final preparation on their baked products by now." The emcee started commenting again.

"Oh yes, I can smell the delicious aroma from here. I'm very excited and my heart is going doki doki!" Doctor O twirled around on stage again.

The crowd in the stadium all cheered on the couples in agreement. The teams were busy doing final touches. Ren and Asaka were putting frosting on their cupcakes. Koutei and Yuri were adding some rainbow sprinkles to their cookies. Kai was cutting up the now cool brownies into squares while Misaki added some sugar to on top to make it look prettier. That was when the buzzer sounded again. All the teams looked up to the timer which says 15 minutes, in confusion.

"That buzzer means that the couples have to do what's on the card again but this time, the girls have to give guys what they were given just now. So that means Usui would have to hug Koutei, she will be the hugger and he will be the hugee. Asaka would give Suzugamori… I think that doesn't matter because it's the same. And finally, Tokura has to give Kai a kiss on the cheek." The emcee announced.

Misaki's eyes widened.

_This. Cannot. Be. Happening._

Her face turned colorless and in an instant turned red.

_No. Way. This. Is. Not. Happening._

The couples all around were doing as their cards were told and the crowd was cheering again. Kai was standing next to her with furrowed eyebrows as he looked around.

_**I. Am. Not. Kissing. Kai Toshiki.**_

"Participant Tokura seems to be a little shocked with the news. So much so that she is unable to move. Oh my…" Doctor O commented.

"Oh dear, but rules are rules and she has to do it or else they'll be disqualified." The emcee remarked.

"_Disqualified? What? That's kind of unfair!"_ Misaki was contemplating with herself.

"Kiss him, kiss him." The crowd started chanting.

"Oh, the crowd is supporting you, participant Tokura." The emcee said with a huge smile on his face.

"I…" Misaki started. Her face would rival a tomato in color.

"Are you really that uncomfortable with kissing people? Or is it just because you have to kiss me and that makes you uncomfortable?" Kai asked with his arms crossed on his chest. It may seem that he meant no harm but something about the way he said this rubbed her the wrong way.

"Argh! Fine! I'll do it!"

Slowly, she stood on tip toe so she could reach the person who wasn't trying to help at all. He was slightly taller than her and for her to reach his cheek, she didn't have a choice. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would help minimize her embarrassment. She couldn't really stabilize herself since she was standing awkwardly. But she tried her best. She, however, slipped on flour residue and fallen into the arms of the one person she had to kiss: Kai Toshiki.

Everything happened so fast. There was a loud clatter noise. The sound of the crowd chanting seems to have stopped. She felt something on her lips. Quickly, her eyelids fluttered open. She was staring right into the green eyes of Kai. Looking down, she saw that her lips were on his. She pulled away as fast as she could and noticed that his body was arched over the workstation and the spot where the brownies were left was empty.

"Oh no…" She muttered to herself, hands over her mouth as she looked to the broken pieces of brownies splattered on the ground after bending over the workstation.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry this took me a while. It's not cool that the fic that is supposed to be a Valentine's day fic ended up still ongoing until now. Well, just so you know, I'm trying my best. I actually had a block for all my Kai and Misaki fics which are still ongoing. This includes "Don't Leave", "Meet the Family" and this particular fic. However, I'll try to finish this off as soon as I can. I only managed to unblock myself because I was procrastinating anyway. I have my finals actually and it appears so magically that I am able to write this chapter during this particular time. It seems like I kinda found the path I want to take and I shall venture into it. Ok so tell me what you think of this chapter please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, this took a while as well. Sorry about it. As you guys probably know, recently I started a new fic called "Random Fics about Kai and Misaki" and I have been focusing more on it. It's a fic which you guys (the readers) have the say in the main topic but I come up with the fanfic. So I am accepting requests for this. Any kind of request, it won't go unanswered. I have already done 4 requests so far and it's still counting. The thing about it is that you have to go to the fic and review your requests or even PM me if you have an account. The instructions are in the fic so go on and read it and tell me what you think ok? I know, I'm shamelessly promoting my own fic in another fic. It's just that it seems like more people read and like this fic so I thought it would be easier to get more requests that way. ^^ So without further ado, here is chapter 5 of "Formidable Duo". Expect fluff!**

**Chapter 5**

"It looks like the time is up! But bad news for the Kai and Tokura pair as it seems that their brownies have made friends with the ground." The emcee had started.

"It's a real shame since the brownies really looked good. I was hoping to get a taste of all of the couples' hard work…" Doctor O commented with a disappointed tone.

Misaki was kneeling and picking up the pieces of brownies off the ground for it to be thrown away later, as if they were pieces of her heart. All the hard work and effort she had put in to make the dessert has been wasted all because of her own slip up. Kai picked up the pieces alongside her but remain quiet and as expressionless as ever as he threw the pieces into a plastic bag for disposal. She couldn't tell if he was angry or disappointed and the guilt made her feel worse.

"Since the Kai and Tokura pair isn't able to present a dish, they are automatically getting no points for this round." The emcee remarked.

The whole stadium however, stood up and gave them a huge round of applause, surprising Misaki. She stood up and saw that even Ren and Asaka as well as Koutei and Yuri were clapping with huge smiles on their faces. She forced a smile on herself as Kai joined her, standing by her side. Once the crowd has stopped their clapping, the emcee spoke again.

"So, let's get on with the judging then. First off is the Koutei and Usui pair!"

Koutei and Yuri brought their cookies up to the judging table. They had apparently baked Chocolate Chip Cookies and it looked simple. After presenting their dishes, it was Ren and Asaka's turn. They had baked Chocolate Cupcakes with Lemon cream frosting. It looked divine and the judges were impressed.

"The winner of the Bake-Off is the Suzugamori and Narumi pair! Their cupcakes were delicious!" The emcee announced.

"And thus, they get the one point making them tied with the Kai and Tokura pair at 2 points each! To the Koutei and Usui pair, there are still chances to catch up! So do not be disappointed!" Doctor O continued.

"Ah, yes! But all those will have to wait until after our 2 hour lunch intermission. Spectators may head off to the canteen for food. To the participants, your lunches are prepared for you at level 3. We'll see you later!" The emcee said.

The crowd dispersed, muttering excitedly amongst themselves. Once it thin out, Misaki found herself walking out towards the park located near the stadium. It was empty, exactly as she had hoped for. She still felt guilty and had no appetite for lunch right about now. She wished that she could just crawl in a hole and pretended all of this was a dream. She sat under a tree to calm herself down.

She knows she has to stop feeling sorry for herself. This was in fact really pathetic of her. She kept thinking that maybe the reason she felt this way was due to the fact that Kai did not show any kind of emotion towards this. If he was mad, she would want him to say something which expresses his anger. She wouldn't mind him blaming her. But his indifference made her stomach sink. What exactly is he thinking?

"I was looking for you." She heard and immediately felt that maybe her thoughts of trying to figure him out have summoned him somehow.

"So you found me." She replied. He took a seat next to her though he remained silent.

This was perfect actually. She didn't really want to be alone at that moment but she didn't want to speak either. The silence between them was comforting. It was the most comfortable she has been with him ever since this even first started. So why does she want him to say something so badly? She felt so confused about everything.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What makes you say that?" She was surprised. She looked towards him and he was staring at her.

"So are you blaming me for what happened?" He continued.

"I never said that."

"Is it because you hate me?"

"I don't hate you! How do you come up with assumptions like that?" She was appalled by what he said.

"They are not my assumptions. These are all what you were thinking in your head about me." He replied. She stared in surprise. All those were the questions that were playing in her mind. She didn't even ask herself if he hated her because she felt that it was quite apparent that he does.

"How did you…"

"It doesn't take too much to figure you out. Look, I'm not mad at you; I don't blame you for what happened as it was an accident; and finally, trust me when I say I do not hate you. You have to stop letting the guilt get to you. If you want to blame someone, blame me." He said.

"It wasn't as if you wanted it to happen either. So how could I blame you?" She responded.

"It was my fault for not leaning down. If I did, none of this would have happened." He explained.

"I was wondering about that. Why did you not lean down when I tried to…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence as the usual blush crept to her cheeks again.

"I didn't want you to be forced to do something which you don't want to. The crowd was already egging you to do something you weren't exactly comfortable with. If I leaned down, it would be as if I support them. I just want you to do things on your own pace." He clarified.

"_Was he ever this talkative? I can't remember a time when he spoke to someone so freely and full of concern like this."_ She thought.

Ever since she had the brilliant idea of joining this event, all Kai did was surprise her. He did the total opposite of everything she actually thought he would. He has been caring and supporting as well. Her heart couldn't help but race as she stared right into his eyes. She found it hard to breathe. She was cursing in her head that she actually felt all the cliché things which are found in romance novels.

"There's something in your hair." He commented.

"Where?"

"I'll get it for you, so don't move."

He leaned in slowly and her first instincts were to close her eyes. She didn't even know why her instincts told her to do so. She could feel his fingers on the top of her head and it slid down her long hair after that. She started to breathe again. She didn't even know she had held her breath. Her eyes fluttered open but all of a sudden all she could see and feel was his lips on hers. After a quick peck on her lips, he pulled away and looked at the blushing girl right next to him.

"W-what happened?" She stammered.

"I just thought you deserved a kiss."

"What for?"

"For not freaking out about the huge bug I pulled out from your hair moments ago."

Misaki leaped off her butt and shrieked as she started to dust off invisible bugs off her body even though they were none. After a few more seconds of her embarrassing outburst, she glared at the person responsible for her panic attack. He was smiling to himself in satisfaction and that made her really mad.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Actually, you were the one who freaked out on your own. I told you I took care of it."

"Ok, fine! But don't think I'll be ok with that sudden kiss!" She looked away.

"That was payback for what happened at the stadium. You stole my kiss, I get to steal yours." He replied nonchalantly before standing up and walking away.

"I didn't do that on purpose!" She said as she tailed him towards the building behind the stadium. She felt hungry now that she was relaxed.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Keep the reviews coming so I know what you think about the fics. And don't forget to check out the other fic called "Random fics of Kai and Misaki" and please make requests if you want to. I welcome them.**


End file.
